An Unlikely Friend
by Phantomdeath
Summary: Begins the summer after fifth year. Draco is sick of life at home and decides to run away. Who should he run into but someone who understand his pain? Harry. Warnings: Slash (Drarry), cutting, suicide (attempt(s)), abuse, eating disorder(s) I own nothing of the Harry Potter world we all know and love. It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1: Is That Him

**A/N: This is my first Drarry fic. Please bear with me as I usually write Snarry. I'm writing this for a friend as per request and will try my best to make it a good story :) I'm looking forward to writing it and I hope you enjoy! -Phantomdeath**

Chapter 1: Is That Him

"Dammit Draco!"

"I'm sorry, father, I'm sorry!" Draco pleaded as his father raised his belt to whip him again.

"You nearly cost me my place with the Dark Lord! How dare you try to step to Severus's defense?! What the hell possessed you?"

"He IS my godfather, and professor after all! I see the shit—" A hard smack in the face cut him off.

"Language!" Lucius hissed. Draco lowered his eyes to the ground. He tried to ignore the throbbing in his jaw and the blood running from his lips. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again: Never make me look bad, ESPECIALLY not when we are before the Dark Lord! Sectumsempra!" He hit Draco in the chest with the spell and left the room.

Draco lay motionless on the floor until he was sure his father wouldn't return. He grabbed his wand and muttered the counter-curse. Not a sound of pain escaped him. He pushed himself off the floor, swayed on his feet, and walked up to his room. He threw everything he could into his trunk and shrunk it. Draco put it in his pocket and stowed his wand. He knew his dad had wards around the house, making the traces of magic invisible to the ministry, so the fact that he was underage didn't matter.

_What does my father care if I run away? I've been ready before, but this is the closest I've gotten. Bet Potter doesn't have to deal with this shit… _He thought as he tip-toed down the stairs. Draco saw his mum sitting alone in their front room and walked in with a finger to his lips. She nodded as he approached and hugged her. "I have to go, mother," he whispered. She nodded again. "I'll take care of myself. Don't let him hurt you. You can go somewhere, okay? You don't have to try to protect me anymore. She looked at her son, studying the bleeding lip, the bruises blossoming over a large portion of his face, the slash through his shirt that revealed an angry cut—all that remained form the spell cast minutes ago. Tears stung at both their eyes as the clock upstairs chimed.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered.

"I love you too, mum," he said as he hugged her one last time and disappeared through the door. The sun was just about to slip beneath the horizon. Draco put up his glamours and set off toward the furthest place to which he could walk from his home. He wasn't sure where exactly he'd ended up, but he assumed he would eventually come to a place to stay. He figured he had enough money to buy a room in a hotel and plan what to do from there. The only hotel he found was a cheaper muggle one in a far off town from his home. The employees weren't allowed to give someone so young a room but his charisma helped him sway them.

When he opened the door to the room, the odor of cigarettes assaulted his nose. It wrinkled on its own accord as he shut the door behind him and fell onto the bed. He kicked off his shoes and stared at the ceiling, wondering where to go from here. His stomach rumbled but he ignored it. _When was the last time I ate? Sunday? What's today—Thursday. Hm. _His eyebrows shot up in mild surprise that he was able to make it this long without food. He got up from the bed and stripped before the bathroom mirror, looking at his ribs reflection. They were marred with old scars and new cuts made by his own hand. He hungered to feel the blade again. Draco's trunk returned to normal size and he riffled through it, searching for his potions knife. When he located it, he sunk it into the flesh of his left wrist. Blood surged forth to meet the musty air, it poured down the sides of his arm and splashed on the white tile floor below. He reveled in the pain and relief the bite of the blade brought. Dizziness encompassed him and he struggled to stay standing. _Food,_ was his last conscious thought before he fainted on the bathroom floor. He landed with a splat in a puddle of his own blood.

Harry sat in his room on Privet Drive. He didn't want to think about Sirius, or Hogwarts, the Dursleys, not even flying. But all the haunting thoughts of his godfather falling though the veil plagued his mind. He pulled out his potions knife and mindlessly sliced into his left hip. His body didn't register the pain so he moved on to his ankles and wrists. The motions were so old he did them in his sleep. Whatever the Dursleys didn't do, he did to himself. Harry almost laughed when he tried to imagine what the other people at Hogwarts thought his did over his summer. They'd be shocked to know that he sat in a lonely room with locks on the outside of the door, waiting for the next time he got a meal. He groaned and pushed himself off his bed, blood dripping softly behind him. He looked out at the starry sky, wishing to disappear of into it, melt into the night and be forgotten. Harry knew he wouldn't sleep and that his relatives were no doubt in their beds. By sheer luck, they'd forgotten to lock his door. He walked downstairs, cautiously, and flipped on the TV. Some late night local news was on. They were filming in front of an old hotel. Harry remembered when he wanted to run away and tried to stay there, he was turned away for being too young. Just before he changed the channel, a pale blonde boy in the background of the shot caught his eye. _Draco? _He squinted at the screen and tried to pick out any features, but the anchor had already said her bit and commercials came on.

Harry wasn't sure if he'd actually seen Draco, but he wanted to be sure it wasn't him. He pulled on a pair of jeans that fit him decently and a t-shirt. _I need to know why he's here,_ Harry thought as he silently slipped into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: We Can't Be The Same, Right?

Chapter 2: We Can't Be The Same, Right

Draco decided to go out and locate food. Before he left, he put his glamours back up – _no one needs to see me like this. Plus, it would look incredibly suspicious._ It was around 2am when he checked the watch he'd stolen from a passing muggle. He noticed a camera crew nearby—_shit did they see me? Not like anyone would recognize me anyway,_ he thought as he approached a 24 hour convenience store. _Muggle places are so weird, why do they close? _Shaking his head, he walked into the store and walked down the first aisle to which he came. Draco walked down other aisles, displeased with what he found. _Cookies, chips… What the hell is a Twinkie? _He shook his head in frustration at the candy – _Not even one chocolate frog! _He wouldn't admit it, but he had a major sweet tooth.

Harry put up his glamours before he walked down to the only place in town he knew to be open in the middle of the night. He entered the convenience store and scanned the place, looking for Draco, or anyone who resembled him. _Would he come here? Was there a Death Eater gathering? _He pondered this as he trudged down the aisles.

Draco came to some fruit, he inspected an apple closely and decided it was good enough to eat. Looking around to see if anyone was watching him, he slipped it into his pocket.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco spun around terrified until he saw Harry.

"Potter!" He nearly cried, relieved to have another wizard in the vicinity. Harry involuntarily flinched at the sound of his name but recovered before Draco could ask questions.

"What are you doing?" He asked again more venom in his voice.

"What does it look like? I'm getting some dinner," Draco said in his typical sarcastic way. The reality of the other wizard being Potter crept into his mind.

"You have to pay for that," Harry said lamely.

"Do I?" He spat.

"Here," he replied, offering Draco a bit of muggle cash he'd swiped from his uncle.

"I don't need your charity!"

"I guess we'll see how you do in jail," Harry remarked with a smirk, hand with the money still outstretched.

"I could just call my father—" Draco cut himself off with a choked swallow. Harry was getting tired of Malfoy's antics, he was about to pocket the money when he heard the slight change in the blonde's voice.

"What? Can't call your father?" He said, his voice a mixture of sarcasm and concern.

"I can do whatever the hell I want," he replied snarkily, taking the money from Harry.

"Alright then," he said plainly, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Draco wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew he didn't want Potter to leave him.

"What?" Harry asked, the damn concern slipping into his voice again.

"Don't you want to make sure I pay for this?" He'd said the first thing that came to mind.

"While you might not believe it, I have a fair bit of faith in you," Harry said slowly, again turning as though he was leaving. Draco growled in irritation, he hated it when he had to swallow his pride.

"Potter, would you… stay with me tonight? I'm in this bloody muggle town…" he trailed off, not knowing where he was going. He regretted opening his mouth.

"I would if I could," he said softly. _What am I saying? This is Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY,_ Harry's mind grumbled at him. But a small part of it spoke up, _he looks so pathetic. _Draco stood before him wearing a long sleeve, dark green button-down shirt and black jeans. He had a cloak-like jacket draped over his shoulders and his cold gray eyes had lost their hardness. _He looks sad, really. _Harry reasoned that he needed to make sure that Draco didn't stir up any trouble in his town. "I can walk you back to wherever you're staying, if you want," he offered.

"Thanks, you're not too bad," he replied confidently. Draco desperately tried to keep the relief from his voice, but Harry heard it and gave him a small smile. He smirked in return as Harry picked up a few more bits of food. He gave them to Draco, who studied each individually.

"I'm not going to poison you," Harry said, trying to stifle a laugh as Draco poked at a box of strawberries.

"Shut up," he replied playfully. _Why am I being nice to Potter? _Draco asked himself as Harry put yet another thing in his arms. "Twinkies? What the hell are these?!"

"They just came in from America and I like them," Harry said. "Just try it," he groaned when Draco started poking the box.

"Let's go it's already," he paused to check his watch, "four thirty." Harry looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"We need to hurry," he said. They hurried to the check out and paid for the food. Harry was practically running out of the store. He was halfway to the hotel before Draco caught up with him.

"How do you know where I'm staying?" He inquired between breaths.

"Saw you on the news," Harry replied. He was starting to get light headed from the blood loss, running, and lack of food. _Did I last eat on last Sunday or Monday? Oh, it might have been two weeks ago for all I know. _"Shit," he breathed, but Draco caught it.

"What?"

"It's nothing, come on," he said, pushing himself faster. The only thing that kept him from fainting was the adrenaline from fear. If he was late returning home, there would be hell to pay. Draco followed Harry, picking up seed as he did, but he was curious as to why he saw the fear in his emerald eyes.

When they reached the hotel, both nearly fainted but neither spoke of it. Harry went up to Draco's room with him so that he didn't have to carry all the bags. There were only eight, but Harry was curious as to what Draco's living situation was. Both of their noses wrinkled as they entered. "Did you take up smoking?" Harry asked sincerely, wondering if he was going to be able to stay standing in a room with so little clean air.

"No, this is all they would let me have," Draco replied as he unpacked the various bags.

"Sorry. I have to go," Harry said, walking out the door.

"Thank you," came the quiet reply. Harry turned to see Draco looking down at the bed with tears in his eyes before the door shut. He sighed and turned around, wondering what made Draco: 1. Cry and 2. Stay in a place like this when he could have afforded far better in the wizarding world. He glanced at a wall clock. _5:02. Merlin, no… _He took off in a mad sprint for his home, sweat poured off of him in buckets. The dizziness came back, full force, but he pushed it aside as he slipped back in through the front door. He looked around, it appeared as though his absence hadn't been noticed. Harry ran upstairs and changed into his oversized, ripped up hand-me-downs from Dudley. Once he was dressed, he walked shakily to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. He'd just finished the eggs when Vernon tromped down the steps.

"I don't hear bacon, boy!" He boomed, his voice echoed through the silent house. Harry hastily threw on the bacon, grease splattered across the top of his wrist and he hissed. It had nearly finished cooking when Vernon sat at the table and read the paper. Harry set the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast before the rotund man. "Finally," he grumbled and took a bit. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed, spitting a mouthful of eggs at Harry. "I DAMN WELL BURNT MY TONGUE!" he shouted at him. Harry clamped his mouth shut, knowing there was no way out of this save for a beating. Vernon slid off his belt and kicked Harry to the floor. "Stupid boy! Stupid boy!" he chided between whips. The leather dug into his back, drawing blood. It stained the back of his ripped up shirt. "Keep those damn glamours up, boy," he growled when he'd finished. Harry stood and cleaned up the blood on the floor and awaited further instruction. _Silence is the only way to survive summer,_ he thought to himself. He missed Hogwarts, his friends, the magic, even Snape and Draco.

Draco continued unpacking when Harry left, grateful for the food. He knew he would have to ration it. He couldn't risk going out again and hardly had any money anyway. _Why was Harry so worried about getting home?_ Kept echoing though his head, he tried to push it back, but it kept coming forth. A thought occurred to him, but he quickly dismissed it. _Potter can't possibly suffer the same thing I do at home. _


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

Chapter 3: Rescue

Draco munched on an apple while he thought about what he was going to do. _I can't go to school, that old fool will try to figure out what's wrong. I could try to run to Snape's— _he scoffed at his own idea—_like he'd ever care. All the bloody Slytherins come from these families. Well, not all. _He studied the apple more closely and sighed. _No more food today. _He looked at himself in the mirror, the skeleton in it smiled back. Draco stared at his collarbone, he traced it with a thin index finger. _I'll never be good enough_, the thought hit him hard and forcefully. He found a razor on the edge of the tub and racked it across his wrist. The searing pain calmed him and he sagged against the door.

Harry completed his chores without another incident and decided to check in on Draco. It'd been a few days and he doubted the blonde had left the hotel, but he had to check. He arrived there shortly after three, the afternoon sun practically burning his pale flesh. Harry went up to his room and knocked on the door, it opened a few moments later. Draco was paler than when Harry left him, and possibly thinner, though he didn't think it possible. "Hey," Harry said at last after the door shut behind him.

"Hi," came a weak reply. "Why are you here?" He asked with a bit more force.

"I had to make sure you didn't destroy my town," he joked. Malfoy smiled slightly.

"Well, I haven't. Aren't you proud?"

"Of course." He paused before cautiously asking, "Have you been eating?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Came the too-fast reply.

"I don't know. You look thinner, and paler…"

"I didn't know I needed to impress," he replied snarkily.

"I figure you always tried," Harry said softly. Draco stepped closer and Harry involuntarily flinched. He silently cursed himself and hoped Malfoy hadn't noticed.

"Why'd you flinch, Potter?"

"I didn't flinch," he insisted.

"We both know you did—hang on, have you glamours up?"

"No."

"You're lying," he accused.

"Well you've got them up too!" Harry shouted. He knew there was something different about Draco and was ashamed he didn't realize it before. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Fine," he said confidently.

"Can I get you something to eat? I've a few apples…"

"Only if you eat one too."

"Okay," Draco agreed softly, handing Harry a delicious looking red apple. He kept the green one for himself. They both bit into them at the same time and smiled at each other.

"You don't have to share your food if you don't want to," Harry said after a few minutes of quiet snacking.

"I want to." They fell back into companionable silence until Draco spoke again. "I think I'm leaving Friday."

"Oh?" Was all Harry could say, he tried desperately to mask his sadness. The loss confused him. He was supposed to hate the slippery Slytherin sitting across from him, instead, he was dreading his departure. It was comforting knowing another wizard was in the area.

"Want to know where I'm going?" Drack asked though he had no idea. Harry nodded and both were stunned when he replied, "Snape's manor." Harry's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Well I guess it makes sense," he said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" he asked aloofly, trying to hide the fact that he was trying to find sense in his own plan.

"Well he'd your godfather, right? And your Head of House. I figure you would stay with someone like that if you weren't at home." Draco nodded along as though Harry was just caching on. "But there's still something I don't understand, why did you leave home?"

"I-uh," he faltered, not wanting Harry to know the truth. "My father and I have a few opposing opinions. I didn't see it fit to continue living with him and our differences."

"Oh, okay," he replied, betraying absolutely no emotion.

The next words out of Draco's mouth shocked them both farther, "You can come if you'd like."

"Tell you what," Harry said after an excruciatingly long silence, "If I choose to come, I'll meet you here an hour before midnight tonight. If you haven't heard from me by midnight, leave without me." Draco nodded. "I have to go," he said and left without another word to Draco.

The time passed quickly and before Draco knew it, it was midnight. _I guess Potter isn't coming,_ he thought sadly. His trunk was packed and he started walking down the road, his destination was somewhere he could perform magic without being noticed. A few minutes into his walk, a snowy owl landed in front of him. "What the?" There was a note tied to its foot, he took it off and read it.

_Draco,_

_I want to come, but I need help. Please come quickly._

_H_

The note was dotted with splatters of what looked like blood. Draco smelled the parchment. "Definitely blood," he mumbled. He looked at the owl. "Where's Potter?" She took off and he followed her as fast as he could while dragging a trunk.

Finally they arrived at a very normal looking house, but all the lights were still on and Draco heard screams. They were screams of someone being tortured. He knocked on the front door and all sounds inside ceased immediately. A large man opened the door. His pig eyes bugging out of his pudgy face. He didn't seem to have a neck and was more or less a blob on two chubby legs.

"What do you want, freak?" He asked through his teeth. His moustache moved with each word.

"May I come in?" Draco asked, trying to put his best foot forward.

"No. Get!" Draco slipped past him as soon as he realized he wasn't getting a invitation. "PETUNIA! ONE OF THE FREAK'S FRIENDS IS HERE!"

"Potter!?" He called. "Potter?!"

"Malfoy!" Came a muffled reply. He took the steps two by two, pushing a thin woman down as he passed. Draco arrived at a door that had numerous locks on the outside. He kicked the door down instead of trying his luck with the bolts. He nearly puked when he saw Harry. The raven-haired boy lay naked on a bed in what smelled like a pool of blood and vomit. His hair was matted, blood leaked from cuts all over his body. The skin that wasn't broken was black and blue.

"Help," he whispered before passing out. Draco sprinted to his side and pulled him off of the dreadful mattress, gagging at the stench. He used magic to shrink the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, hoping he'd already packed everything, and put it in his pocket. Harry woke for a few seconds and stared at Draco with unveiled fear.

"Shh, don't worry, Potter, I'm going to get you out of this. I promise." He nodded and faded back to unconsciousness. Malfoy pulled a t-shit over Harry's head, followed by a sweatshirt he found on the floor. He was half way out the door before he realized Potter hadn't any pants on. "Shit," he whispered and located some dark jeans in a heap in the corner. He put them on Harry as well and started dragging him down the steps. There was quite a commotion below by the time Draco had reached the front door.

"Stop right there," Vernon shouted, Petunia and Dudley cowered behind him. Draco raised his wand. "You can't do magic outside school!" He taunted.

"Try me," he challenged. That shut the man up long enough for Draco to slip outside with Harry under his arm. He closed his eyes and apparated to what looked like an abandoned field.

"See Harry?" He asked the unconscious boy beside him, "I told you I'd get you out." He laid in the Grass beside Potter and put his back to his. Sleep took him quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: Please Help Him

Chapter 4: Please Help Him

Draco woke first, he was on his back with Harry nestled against his chest. He hoped that meant Harry was sleeping and not still unconscious. Malfoy reached his arm around Potter and pulled him closer, the black hair tickled his face but he didn't care. Harry was safe. _When did I start caring about Har—Potter?! When I saw him in the grocery and he offered me muggle money. _He answered his own question. _That doesn't explain why it feels so natural to have him snuggled against me. _His thoughts were interrupted when Harry started screaming. "Harry," Draco whispered. "Harry, wake up, please, please wake up. It's just a dream. It's okay."

"What is the meaning of this?" A cool voice asked from behind Draco.

"Professor, please, Harry won't wake, he's having a nightmare and I don't know what to do. Please help him!"

The sheer agony in his Godson's voice made him drop to his knees and gently shake the boy. "Potter, wake up. Potter!" Harry's fist collided with Snape's nose, an audible snap echoed through the air. "Dammit. Harry wake up, please." Blood dripped down Snape's face and onto Harry's shirt.

"You just punched Snape in the face, Harry," Draco whispered in his ear. Harry's eyes shot open and he found himself staring at his potions master. Both were speechless. Severus stood and cast a spell on his nose, setting it back in place and stopping the bleeding. "Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine," Snape replied bitterly. Malfoy continued to stare at Harry who turned away from the other two and retched. It was just bile and blood but he continued dry heaving for a full minute. Draco crossed the space between them and knelt beside Harry, rubbing his back. The kindness stunned Harry, but he was grateful for the human contact.

"Are you okay?" He asked him softly. A small shake of Harry's head was the only reply he received. "Can you help him?" Draco asked Severus.

"I can try," he said slowly. "Bring him to the house." He stalked away, leaving Draco alone with Harry.

"Can you walk?" Another head shake. "Can you speak?" Head shake. Draco picked Harry up, cradling him to his chest, he carried him into Snape's house and set him on a leather sofa in the library. Once he was sure Harry was secure, Draco went off to find Severus. He located him in his potion supply closet.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, Draco?" Snape asked after the blonde had stood beside him for a few minutes.

"Things got bad at home, Sev."

"That doesn't explain Potter in my house," he said simply. Severus had a vague idea of what went on at the Malfoy's and though he hated it, he couldn't say anything. He simply prepared Draco as best he could for the abuse he knew he'd receive.

"I believe that's more his story to tell, sir." Severus raised an eyebrow and Draco sighed. "I ran away and ended up in his town. He helped me out by giving me a bit of muggle money to get food. Then he took it back to my hotel with me… I extended the offer to run away and come here. He took it. I am not at liberty to divulge his reasons." This appeared to be enough because Snape was collecting vials he figured he would need. Potter appeared to be extremely emaciated.

They made their way back to where Harry was laying. Snape set the vials on a wooden end table beside the sofa Harry was on. "When he wakes, I want you to give him—" Harry started shivering. It wasn't the least bit cold but Draco grabbed a blanket from the corner, Severus stopped him before he put it on the other boy. Harry's shaking got worse, his body was contorting itself into what looked like incredibly painful positions. The light in the room was incredibly dim and Snape brightened it just in time to see Potter lose control of his bladder. He writhed as he pissed himself, making things far messier than necessary. The convulsing continued for another few minutes. Finally he was still. Fortunately, Harry was able to keep his glamours up.

His voice came out softly and choked. "I'm sorry," he whispered and started crying. Severus was frozen in shock, but Draco crossed the room and sat on the edge of the couch, not caring that his pants were getting wet. He pulled Harry into his arms and stroked his back while he cried.

"It's okay. It's okay," He repeated, making small circles on his back. He felt the need to protect Harry no matter what.

"Where…. Are … We?" He asked between sobs.

Draco debated lying to him but decided against it. "Snape's manor."

"He's going to kill me," Harry whispered, realizing that he'd just relieved himself on what appeared to be an incredibly expensive leather couch. His crying intensified and he missed the next spoken sentence.

"No he isn't," the potions master repeated from across the room. Harry leaned further into Draco's embrace, trying to melt into him. Terror coursed through him, making him cry harder.

"Harry, Sev said he isn't going to kill you. But you have to take one of these potions. Uh, which one?" Draco asked Severus. He crossed the room and handed the blonde a vial. Draco held it out to Harry who reached for it with a shaking hand. "Maybe I should just do it?" Draco offered. Harry nodded and allowed him to pour the potion down his throat. They did this for the rest of them. When there were no more vials, Snape took a seat on the other side of the room, facing Harry.

"What happened?" Severus asked with genuine concern. Harry, who was still in Draco's arms, started hyperventilating.

"Please…. Don't …. Hurt… Me," he begged between breaths.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you think that?" He spoke gently, afraid of causing Harry any more pain or fear. Snape had a flashback to his own childhood. He too was abused and cursed himself for not seeing any of the signs in Harry earlier.

"Can I tell him, Harry?" Draco interjected.

Harry shook his head and spoke. He didn't want to appear weaker than he already was. "M-my relatives. T-t-they beat me a-a-a lot at home. And I t-t-thought I was going t-t-to d-d-die this time." His words were stuttered and disjointed from fear and the crying. "But D-D-Draco was there to help. H-h-he almost got there in time."

"Almost? What did they do to you?" Severus pressed. Draco shot him a look, begging him to shut up, but he'd already spoken.

"Vernon uses belts and …. Anything he can get his hands on. Sometimes he just hits me with his fists. This time was different though," Harry paused to try to stop the fear from seeping back into his voice, "He hit me hard, in the back. He did it once before and I had the same reaction." It seemed as though Harry had forgotten what he'd done until that moment. He broke eye contact with his potions master and looked at the floor. A puddle had formed beneath the couch and it just further embarrassed him. His cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry," he said again, without looking up.

"Harry, I'm not mad about the couch. It wasn't your fault. What did they do to you when this happened this first time?"

"They did what they always do. They beat me. I was in the living room when it happened and ruined a good rug." He involuntarily flinched. "It might happened again," he warned softly. "I'm so sorry," Harry said again, pressing his face into Draco's chest. Draco stroked his back until he fell asleep.

Severus walked over quietly. "Scourgify," he whispered. The mess was gone.

"Thank you," Draco whispered softly, not wanting to disturb Harry.

"What are you two?" He asked, gesturing to Draco.

"I have no idea," he answered honestly, looking down at the beautiful boy in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Salves and Setting Bones

Chapter 5: Salves and Setting Bones

Severus returned to his seat across the room. After an hours of awkward silence, he spoke, "I assume you won't want to be separated from Potter."

"I'll not leave him, Sev," Draco answered confidently, cradling the sleeping boy closer to his chest. Snape sighed and a look of confusion crossed his face. "What?" Draco snapped.

The conversation was interrupted, however, by Harry shaking again. Draco was ready this time, He straddled Harry, one knee on either side of his hips, and held his hands down beside his head. A moment later, Harry was covered in cuts, bruises, scrapes, scars and it looked like he had a few broken bones. "Holy shit," Draco breathed. He waited until the convulsing stopped to climb off of Harry. "Sev…" he said, turning to look at his godfather. Snape was staring back, shock plastered upon his face.

"Don't. Leave. Potter," he said and took off to his supply cabinet.

Draco cuddled Harry close, he was terrified. It appeared as though Harry had drifted back to sleep, his breathing was even at least. "Harry, I don't want to lose you," he whispered. Severus returned quickly, arms full of potions and salves. He set them on the coffee table in the center of the room.

"Help me strip him," Snape commanded. Draco nodded and helped him remove Harry's shirt and pants. They left his boxers on, assuming he would be embarrassed if he woke completely naked. Draco stared at the broken body in awe.

"Potter's so strong," he whispered. His fingers traced a cut on the other boy's collarbone. Severus had already gotten to work, smearing salves on him. Draco watched with intense fascination as cuts turned to scars and bruises yellowed. Snape set some of Harry's bones and secured them with slings and wraps. Harry's eyes opened as Severus was putting some salve on his right shoulder. He involuntarily cringed and tried to curl into a ball. Snape knelt beside him and spoke softly.

"You're safe here, Harry. I promise." Harry nodded, but didn't speak. He was still too shaken to speak. "Would you like to go sleep in a bed?" He nodded again. "I'm going to levitate you there, okay?" Nod. "Okay." Snape performed the spell and Harry hovered in the air beside him. Fear filled his eyes as he started moving slowly to an unknown destination. Draco was by his side in seconds.

"It's okay Harry. I promise," Draco whispered and took Potter's hand. He visibly relaxed. They made it to one of Snape's guest quarters and he gently lowered Harry into the bed. "I'll just be in the room next door if you need me," Draco told him as he tucked him in. Harry nodded and snuggled into the bed, sleep took him quickly. With a final glance, Severus and Draco left the sleeping boy. They returned to the library.

Draco took a seat on the couch, still warm from where Harry was laying. He reclined and put his feet up, making himself at home. Severus took his chair across the room. Both had calm, cool expressions, but their minds were racing. Snape was the first to speak. "What made you leave home?"

"Father cast Sectumsempra on me. It was my chest and I was really getting quite sick of them anyway," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Severus nodded and they were thrust back into silence.

"Why," Snape began softly but cleared his throat and started again, "Why did you go to Potter's house?"

"He sent me a note asking for my assistance. It had blood on it."

"You went because you knew it was dire?" He asked with a raise eyebrow.

"I went because I owed Potter for giving me money." He knew it was a lie and Snape did too, but neither spoke about it.

"Do you care about him?" He asked, after what looked like a bit of arguing with himself. A few minutes of silence passed and Severus didn't think he would get an answer, but Draco spoke up.

"Yes," he said slowly. Snape nodded, he didn't want to pressure Malfoy into disclosing anything else he didn't want to.

"I suppose your friendship makes sense," he said almost to himself. Draco silently agreed but worried about what would happen during school. Severus appeared to sense his apprehension. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out. Eventually."

"I guess there's a whole summer for that." After yet another silence, Draco spoke again. "I'm sorry for intruding like this. I wanted to get him away from there and I didn't know where to go myself. I couldn't stay at that dreadful hotel forever."

"It's quite alright, Draco, when I extended the invitation, I meant it. And Pot—Harry is more than welcome here too." The blonde raised an eyebrow at the use of Harry's name.

"Careful, Professor, people might catch on to your caring side." Snape scoffed and stood.

"Come on, off to bed with you," he said in an almost fatherly way. Draco stood and went into the room beside Harry's. Snape continued down the hall and disappeared into a room.

Draco stripped to his silk black boxers and climbed into the bed. The sheets were grey and cotton, but the high thread count made them feel silky. It was nice against Draco's back. The pillow cases matched the sheets and the comforter was midnight black. Harry's room had the same colour scheme and Draco wouldn't be surprised if Snape's did as well. This house felt like the dungeons. Stone floors and walls, it was a bit chilly away from the fireplace, but it felt like home to Draco. He fell asleep quickly but woke with a start after two hours. Draco had an awful nightmare. He sat up in bed; tears were streaming down his face, he was ashamed to show such weakness, even when there were none to judge him. He wiped his eyes and cheeks, laid back down and tried to sleep. The image of Harry convulsing kept coming to mind and he deiced to check on the boy to make sure he was alright.

Draco crept into the hallway, moonlight illuminated the way to Harry's door. It creaked a little when he opened it and he was scared he'd wake Potter. The boy was still sound asleep and Draco walked closer. He admired the way Harry's hair went every direction, being just as unruly as the boy to whom it belonged. But it always managed to look good on him. Just like his rule-breaking never really got him in bad trouble. The blanket had fallen to Harry's waist and Draco marveled at the other boy's body. It looked like glowing porcelain in the light of the moon. Before he knew way he was doing, Draco climbed into the bed and nestled himself next to Harry, his face pressed against Potter's ribcage. He inhaled his scent. It was masked beneath blood and other things, but he was able to pick it out. He moved as close as possible, so there was no room between them. Draco fell fast asleep pressed against Harry, and no more nightmares plagued him.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning

Chapter 6: Morning

Harry woke early in the morning, the sky was just starting to turn a light purple. Something was preventing him from moving his arm. He looked over to see a blonde mess of hair pressed up against him. The few events he remembered of the past few days played through his head. _Draco is being so nice to me,_ he thought. _When is it going to end? When is he going to realize I'm no better than the scum he used to think I was? _He stared at the blonde sleeping beside him. _He's so sweet when he's asleep. Did I just refer to Draco as sweet? And when did he become Draco? Where am I anyway? _The past few days were an absolute blur. He remembered seeing Draco at the store and hotel. Then life went on as usual. Draco said they could run off together and he agreed… _Then what?_ He wracked his brain and finally something came to the surface. _I wrote Draco a note asking him for help. The Dursleys were so mad… but why? Someone carried me_, he recalled. _There were steps… and then we apparated. _Nothing fit together and it was all becoming incredibly frustrating. He looked around the room. Other than Draco, everything was foreign to him. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was in Snape's house. Harry chucked to himself. He recalled he had a dream that he was having negative side effects to a punch Vernon threw once before, but instead of pissing the good carpet, it was a leather couch. He sighed and looked at Draco. _He has to have some idea of what's going on, right? _Harry decided to just wait until the blonde woke before he frustrated himself with more questions he couldn't answer alone. The waiting made him sleepy and soon enough, he dozed off.

Severus woke as the old grandfather clock in the hall struck eight. He pulled himself up, so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he thought about what had happened. Worry spread through him as he remember the terrible condition in which he last saw Harry. He stood and dressed quickly in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Once he looked somewhat presentable, he trudged down the hall and stopped at Draco's room first. He found the bed empty, but just assumed his godson was using the loo. Snape continued to Potter's room but wasn't prepared for what he saw. Draco and Harry were both asleep, nestled against each other. _Potter's just full of surprises. Draco as well, I suppose, _he thought to himself as he left the boys to their slumber. He went to the kitchen and fried eggs. As he took a bite, he pondered what to do about his new charges. There was little he could do for Draco, other than protect him from his father when he finally came searching for him. But Potter was a whole different battle. _Why didn't Dumbledore check on the blasted family? _He thought angrily as he stabbed at his eggs. _Why didn't Potter tell anyone?_ _Oh, Severus, _he started, answering his own question,_ you didn't tell anyone either. _He poked at his breakfast for a while longer before he abandoned it, no longer hungry. Harry and Draco's voices carried down the hall. _They're awake. Brilliant. _Severus sat in his chair in the Library and waited for them to come to him.

Harry woke again when he heard the door to his room click closed. He ached to search for his wand but didn't want to disturb Draco, who was still sleeping soundly against him. The blonde woke a few minutes later. He looked up at Harry and smiled. "Good morning, Sunshine," he said, a small hint of humor in his voice. Harry's hair was an absolute mess, worse than when he saw it by moonlight. He wanted so badly to run his hands through the black forest but refrained.

"Morning," Harry replied, his voice scratchy and deep from sleep. He studied the boy beside him. The blonde's hair was sticking out at odd angles and looked fluffy. Harry reached out and tentatively stroked Draco's hair. "It is fluffy," he said to himself but Draco overheard.

"Is yours?"

"Why don't you figure out for yourself?" He asked, smirking. Draco reached up and ran his fingers gently through Harry's hair, combing it the best he could. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Only slightly less fluffy than mine," he replied with a small smile. Harry laughed a genuine laugh and Draco didn't think he'd ever heard something so beautiful.

"So um…" Harry began after a few seconds of silence, "Where exactly are we and…. Errr… what's happened over the past few days?"

"Well what do you remember?" Harry told him what he'd recalled earlier that morning, even including the bit about the dream.

"Actually, that—" Draco paused, unsure if he should tell him exactly what happened or not.

"That what?"

"—wasn't a dream," he admitted.

"Oh shit," Harry said, a small frown on his face. It broke Draco's heart to see him upset.

"It's okay… Sev understands… I mean… you told him about the abuse and he understands. Um… Basically… you're here because I took you out of that damned muggle house. I couldn't bear to see you suffer and well… we would have helped you sooner, but you had glamours up and… oh merlin, Harry, you looked awful," Draco's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and continued. "But Sev and I fixed you up. Well actually, he did, I just sorta watched. I mean, he was setting your bones and putting salves on your cuts and bruises…. They look a lot better… um…" he trailed off, not knowing where to go. He was slightly embarrassed by his voice cracking.

"Thank you," Harry said at last. He hadn't realized Draco cared so much about him, nor that his glamours weren't up. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that…. No one ever has. Except…. Them," he said, referring to the Dursleys.

"Harry…" Draco began.

"Yeah?" When Draco remained silent Harry started getting scared. "We didn't… y'know…" he gestured to the bed and to Draco again, "…do it? Did we?" The blonde laughed.

"No," he said between giggles. "No, nothing like that." He cleared his throat and the smile faded to seriousness. "I want you to know that I really do care about you, Harry. I never want anyone to hurt you again. Okay?" Harry nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak around the knot in his throat. Draco leaned over and hugged him, his skin cold against Harry's.

"I care about you too, Draco," he said as they hugged.

"Come on," Draco said, breaking apart, "Let's get dressed and go have breakfast, I'm starving." Harry laughed though his body grieved for the loss of contact. Draco's did as well, but neither admitted it.


	7. Chapter 7: You'll Figure It Out

Chapter 7: You'll Figure It Out

Harry and Draco dressed and headed for the library. When they were halfway there, Draco stopped him. "We should go down at different times, so he doesn't think we—"

"You what?" A voice said behind them. They spun around and found themselves facing a very smug looking Snape. "I was going to wait, but you took too long." Neither boy spoke, Harry from fear and Draco because he hadn't anything to say. "Well come on, breakfast is waiting!" Draco walked forward, following in his Godfather's footsteps, but Harry lingered.

"Aren't you coming," the blonde asked. He nodded, but made no move to follow. Severus continued walking, not wanting to spook Harry. Draco went over to him and put his arm around the terrified boy's shoulders. "You don't need to be afraid of him, Harry. I promise, he won't hurt you. I know he's a bit of an arse in school, but…" he paused, running a hand through his hair, "He really is a nice guy. Just made a lot of mistakes." Harry remained silent, staring at Draco with mixed curiosity and fear. "You hated me, right?" Nod. "Well, are we still enemies?" Head shake. "See, your prospective of me changed. You gave me a chance. Give him one. Let him see the side of you I do." Harry nodded and walked closer to the library, slowly. Draco whispered encouragement until they were seated together on the couch facing Snape.

"Nice to see you two up," he said slowly, as though they hadn't met in the hall only minutes before.

"Morning," Draco said sleepily. Both looked at Harry. He tried to smile but it looked a bit more like a grimace.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Again Harry didn't reply to his professor's question. Draco nudged him gently in the ribs.

"SorryforintrudingonyouinyourhouseIcanleaveifyoudon'twantmehere," Harry said. It took Snape a minute to sort through the waterfall of words.

"You're more than welcome to be here, you and Draco both," he replied softly. Draco smiled slightly and excused himself. He headed down the hall to the bathroom. "So, Harry," Severus began slowly once the blonde was gone, "some of those… marks… didn't look as though someone else inflicted them." Harry's eyes widened as he tried to think of a lie. "I'm not going to ask. If you require assistance of any form, please just let me know. I'd be willing to help if you'd like."

"Thank you, Professor," he said softly, hardly able to find his voice.

"You're welcome. Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

Harry was still getting used to the idea of Snape being nice, but Draco told him to give him another chance so he was trying. He was already incredibly thoughtful this morning, even with the mention of his cuts. Harry smiled a bit as he pondered what to eat. "Have you any eggs?"

"Of course, shall we go make them?" Harry nodded in response. They stood and made their way to the kitchen, both feeling slightly uncomfortable, but enjoying the others company.

Draco stood in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned on the water and watched it run down the drain. His sense of time disappeared as he lost himself in the running water. Before he knew what he was doing he was watching dark red blood swirl in the water against the black granite sink. His wrist throbbed where he cut it. _Shit, I didn't even realize I was cutting. What the hell is wrong with me? _He took a deep breath and made another, deeper cut above the last one. Hissing as he peeled the blade from his arm, he heard a knock at the door. "Draco?" _Harry. He can't see me like this! _

"Err, just a second," he called back, trying to stop the bleeding. His knife fell and clattered on the floor. "Shit, shit, shit," he breathed. Draco picked it up and tried to wash it off but the lack of food combined with blood loss was making him dizzy.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Harry asked as he turned the doorknob.

"I'm fine," he replied, blood dripping on the floor. His breathing was coming in ragged pulls.

"Draco I—" he stopped short when he saw Draco on the floor, his arm covered in blood, a wet knife in his other hand. "What… Draco, why?" he asked, dropping to his knees before him.

"I was going to tell you. Eventually. But… I didn't know how." Tears prickled at Draco's eyes as he watched Harry's shoulders sag.

"It's okay. Let's get you cleaned up. Can you support your own glamours?"

"I think so," he replied softly. _Potter's taking this too well._

"Brilliant," he said quietly, shutting the door. Harry put an arm around Draco and lifted him to the sink. He set him there as gently as possible and put his arm under the water. "I want you to drop your glamours so I can clean the cuts. Then you need to put them back up once I've got the bleeding to stop, alright?" The blonde nodded. "Right then." He did exactly as he said he would and Draco complied. They both stepped out of the bathroom and ran into Snape.

_Second encounter for the morning, check,_ Harry thought as he stared at his potions master. "Err, professor… Draco was having issue with your faucet. Seems he couldn't get it to turn off—but I fixed it!" he said awkwardly.

"Don't lie, Harry. You're pants at it," he replied, smirking. "But if you felt you must lie about what happened, I truly do not wish to know what occurred." Harry and Draco smiled suggestively at each other. "Enough!" Snape snapped playfully. "Your breakfast is getting cold." That got them moving.

After breakfast, the three sat in the library to discuss what their plans were for the rest of the summer. "What do you two think you'll be doing?"

"Well," Draco began, "I was sort-of hoping I could stay with you."

"And you, Harry?"

"Um, the same I suppose. If you don't mind…" he added hesitantly.

"I don't mind at all, though, I fear Draco will have to go back with his family before the start of the school year."

"Why?" Harry inquired.

"There is very little I can do for his… current situation," Severus said after receiving a sharp look from Malfoy.

"But, I'll still see him at school, right?"

"That is another issue. We can't have the Gryffindor and the Slytherin frolicking through the halls, now can we?" Harry sighed loudly and Draco dropped his head in his hands. "No one can deny that the two of you are fond of each other." Both boys groaned at the admission. "Oh, shut it. You'll figure something out."


	8. Chapter 8: Lucius

Chapter 8: Lucius

Two weeks passed without any of them noticing it. Harry and Snape had started to actually like each other, which made everything far easier on Draco. They fell into a routine. Severus woke first and make breakfast for the three of them. Then Draco and Harry came sprinting down to the dining area and scarf down their own. After, the three would retire to the library and either read or engage in easy conversation. The boys would move on to working on their summer homework and Severus would make lesson plans.

"Why don't you just do the same thing?" Harry finally asked Snape after two weeks of watching him try to plan when his class of first years studied an Invigorating Draught.

"I would bore of that far too quickly. Plus this makes it easier to weed out the cheaters," he replied, eyeing Malfoy seriously.

"Hey! I only cheated once!" He complained in jest.

"One time too many, if you ask me," Snape said quickly, smirking.

"Oh shut up!" Draco chided.

"Guys! I just wrote 'Too many shut up' on my transfiguration essay!" The boys erupted into laughter and Severus chuckled. Harry tried to scowl but ended up snorting, making Draco laugh so hard he cried. Both students were laying on the floor, grasping at their sides.

"I can't breathe!" The blonde shouted. Harry poked his shoulder.

"Not dead yet!" He called to Snape, who was watching the boys from his chair. Severus smirked.

"If this is how you do homework, Mr. Potter, it's no wonder why you're failing Potions!"

"I have yet to fail!" He challenged.

"Fair enough, though your marks creep dangerously low," he said with a small smile.

"I LIVE!" Draco announced, pulling himself off the floor. Harry smirked and pushed him down again.

"Focus!" Snape chastised and the two returned to their studies.

A few hours ticked by as they worked when a whoosh echoed from the fireplace. Severus stood and motioned to Harry and Draco to pick up their stuff and hide. They sprinted to Harry's room and closed the door so it was only open a crack. "Lucius," Snape said coolly as footsteps echoed through the library.

"Severus," the man replied in a similar fashion.

"How can I assist you?" He asked, betraying no emotion. Harry looked at Draco and saw fear in the icy-gray eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him, Draco's fear echoing in his voice. He shook his head and gestured to his father and Snape.

"Have you heard anything from Draco?" Lucius asked, trying to hasten the conversation by avoiding the usual banter.

"I can't say I have," he replied bitterly, as though it infuriated him to have not heard from his godson.

Lucius stepped forward and pinned Snape to the wall with his serpent cane. "Don't you dare lie to me Severus," he hissed.

"Why would I lie to you? What would that gain me?" He asked, anger seeping into his tone. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make the other man back off.

"Very well," he said, taking a few steps back, allowing Severus to relax slightly. Lucius walked around the library as though searching for something. His eyes fell upon the cracked door and Draco held his breath. Severus blocked the other man's line of sight.

"Is there something down that ratty old hallway that interests you, Lucius?" His eyes lingered on the door a moment longer before he spoke.

"No, nothing." It sounded incredibly unconvincing. Draco looked at Harry, the fear in his eyes doubled. He leaned closer to the raven-head and placed his lips firmly upon Harry's. The other boy gasped but leaned into the kiss. Their lips melted together and for one blissful second, the rest of the world didn't exist. Draco pulled back and Harry immediately missed the contact. A small whimper emanated from his throat and Draco gave him an apologetic look.

"Hide under the bed," he whispered to Harry.

"What?"

"Do it!" He hissed. Harry complied, as silently as possible.

Draco leaned against the door trying to hear any more of the conversation between his father and Severus. "...soon Severus."

"He knows where I am should he need me. And should he end up here, I shall send him straight to you," Snape replied coolly, trying to get the older Malfoy to leave.

"Oh Severus, you truly are the worst liar," he said as he flicked his wand at the nearly shut door. It flew open, revealing Draco. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Father," he said with a quaking voice.

"Draco."

"I'm sorry for running off father—"

"I'll deal with you later," he snapped, disgust in his voice. He turned to Severus as he raised his wand. "If the Dark Lord didn't hold you in such a high light, I'd finish you off right here and now," he spat. "But as it stands, you are 'invaluable' so he says." Lucius stepped closer. "But should you make a mistake and fall from your pedestal, my hand might just slip," he said, enunciating each word. "And you might end up in Azkaban." Severus nodded sharply and gestured to the fireplace. "Farewell." He said, dragging Draco away from him.

Once they were gone, Severus fell into his chair, his breathing ragged. "I wish I could help him."

"Me too," said a small voice behind him, making him jump.

"Harry, you startled me," he said softly.

"Sorry." Severus nodded and dropped his head in his hands. Harry came over to him and put his arms around the man's shoulders. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. He was still slightly stunned by the kiss. His lips tingled and his body felt electrified. He longed to hold Draco in his arms and protect him from his arse of a father as Draco did for him only two weeks ago. It pained him to be so powerless. Harry hated to see Snape look that way after getting to know him a bit.

After a few minutes, Severus sighed softly. "We have to wait until the start of the school year," he whispered.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'm on vacation with one of my friends and we leave tomorrow. Today has been the first day I've had enough down-time to work on my chapters! I love you all, thanks for bearing with me! I love reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9: Agony

Chapter 9: Agony

Harry retired to his room after speaking with Severus. He hadn't anything else to say and didn't feel like forcing conversation. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, replaying the kiss in his mind. Harry traced his lips with an index finger and sighed. Closing his eyes, he imagined Draco pressed against him, kissing him just as softly as he did. Unfortunately, harsh reality set in. _Draco's trapped with his father now… I won't see him until the start of term… _His eyes filled with tears, but he forced them back. He grabbed his knife and made a few slender cuts in his forearm. Sighing, he wrapped his arm in an old t-shirt he ripped up long ago for instances such as these, and fell back onto the bed. He pretended Draco was beside him, just not speaking as though he was just in a bad mood. Harry rolled over and was almost surprised to see the bed empty. It suddenly felt too large and lonely. He actually contemplated going back out to sit by Snape just to have a human near him. But he brushed the idea away. Clearly he'd grown accustomed to sleeping next to the blonde. He felt a hole expand through his heart, threatening to destroy him from the inside out. Harry tried to not think about the torture Draco was probably enduring. But the more he tried to force it from his mind, the more vivid the imaged became. Memories of the Dursleys came as well. He struggled to muffle a frustrated scream as he felt every injury they inflicted upon him, simultaneously. That was one of the draw-backs to the way his magic healed him. If he thought hard enough about the pain he endured, it would become real again. At least for five years after the healing. He shook his head angrily, as though shaking out the memories. Finally he gave into the tears. He hated feeling completely useless when Draco needed him most. Harry eventually fell asleep, hours later, from sheer exhaustion.

Severus watched as Harry left. He was absolutely furious with himself for not being able to do more to help Draco. As he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, he thought about every way the conversation could have gone better. Finally, after countless hours of berating himself, he walked toward his room. Just before he climbed in bed, his mind flickered to Harry. He turned around—in his pajamas and walked to the boy's room. When he reached the door, he hesitated. _What it he's still awake? What if I wake him? What am I doing?! I'm supposed to hate him… But after this, I can't… _He shook his head at his irrationality and opened the door slowly. Snape found Potter in what appeared to be a very restless sleep. He set a vial of Dreamless Sleep on his bedside table and left as quietly as he came. After making sure he hadn't woken Potter, he finally returned to his bed. Three hours had passed and he still had yet to fall asleep. The sky was starting to hint at sunrise, but he drank a Dreamless Sleep potion. Even that took longer than usual to take effect.

Draco tripped and fell out of the fireplace, landing in a heap on the living room floor. "Where is the rug, father?" He asked, hoping to have a bit of pleasant conversation before the beating began.

"Hm, I rather liked that rug, but the blood wouldn't come out of it," Lucius replied nonchalantly.

"My blood?" He inquired, silently begging the answer would be yes.

"I suppose some of it was. But most of it belonged to your mother."

"Where is she?"

"Out," he replied smoothly.

"Out where?" Draco spat.

"Out back, six feet under," his father replied with a devilish smile.

"No," he whispered, turning away from his father.

"You do NOT turn your back on me!" He roared, smacking Draco with the serpent head of his cane. The metal bit into the flesh of his son's back. Draco whipped around to face his father with fire in his eyes.

"Why did you kill her?" He screamed.

"Oh come now, Draco, you knew she was just an inconvenience; with all her sentimentality and whatnot."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he charged his father. Lucius raised his wand but he wasn't fast enough. Father and son fell to the floor. SNAP. _Oh shit,_ Draco thought as he rolled over.

"MY BLOODY WAND!" His father roared, all the coolness and calm evaporated from his voice. He was holding both halves in each hand. Draco turned on his heel and sprinted through the house. He could hear his father panting behind him/ Draco was losing ground.

"Shit," he muttered as he tripped on the entry rug. Lucius caught up to him and pushed him. He crashed to the floor, landing with a thud. Draco tried to turn his head to see his father; but before he could get a good look, pain exploded through his side. _Ribs. He kicked me in the ribs…. Broken…. More than one… _He shook his head, trying to get control over his thoughts. His mind was racing, trying to send his body into shock. Fortunately, Draco was able to hold off the reflex with adrenaline. He forced himself to his knees and stared up at his father.

"Pathetic excuse of a son, you are," he spat. "I'm ashamed to have raised trash like you. But you know what they say 'If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup.' Your mother was far too kind to you. Too loving. I know she hugged you more than once a month," he seethed.

A sadness filled Draco as his father spoke. He knew part of it was missing his mother, but another bit of it was… he was _upset_ that he'd displeased his father. "I'm sorry I was bad, father. Please forgive me," he pleaded, reverting back to what he said when he was very young.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Lucius replied, kicking his son in the knee.

Draco held back his screams as he let his father beat him. The world started fading to black. He could no longer feel the blows, but he could hear them. Draco heard his bones snap, he heard the sound of metal hitting skin, skin hitting skin. It started to blend together, the sound of his father's jeers mixed with the rhythmic beats. _Like some kind of sick song, _Draco thought bitterly. He wasn't sure when, but he'd started screaming. The punches started coming faster and faster, harder and hard. _Crescendo, crescendo, _echoed through his mind. _Come on decrescendo…. Please,_ he silently begged. His last thought was of Harry, the bliss of the too short kiss made him relax for a second.Eventually he lost consciousness… And the will to live.


	10. Chapter 10: Chocolate Has Many Uses

Chapter 10: Chocolate Has Many Uses

The next few days continued in much the same way. Harry woke, made a few slits in his arm, ribs, hips, and ankles. He laid in his bed, thinking about Draco, what kinds of awful things were happening to him, and how frustrated he was that he couldn't do anything. Eventually, he pulled himself up and worked on homework until he grew too bored to focus. He returned to his bed and bunched up the covers and cuddled with them, pretending that Draco was just beneath them. Finally, he drifted to sleep, simply to begin the process over again.

Severus went about life as he usually did. He woke, had coffee, worked on lesson plans, ate lunch, brewed potions, and had dinner. At the end of the day, he sat in his library, read, and drank some firewhiskey until he grew tired and retried to his room. He tried to stay busy to not think about Draco, but the thoughts managed to come to mind at some time or another. Severus reassured himself that Lucius wouldn't do anything too drastic for Draco would be missed in school and with the Dark Lord. He shivered at the thought of everything the man could still do to his son.

As Severus was sitting down to lunch, he remembered something. _Potter is still here. Shit! He hasn't eaten in three days. Dammit, what was I thinking? _He chastised himself until he reached the boy's door. Snape knocked, but received no answer. He pushed the door open, slowly and found Harry curled up in around his blankets. HE was talking in his sleep, Severus inched closer to try to make out the words.

"…Draco… no… He didn't do it. I did. I'm sorry… Don't hurt him…. Me… hit me… please… instead… me instead… no! NO!" Harry screamed. Severus ran closer to him and sat beside him on the bed. He rubbed Harry's back and stroked his hair, murmuring kind words to him. The boy relaxed slightly. Severus stood, preparing to retreat before Harry woke and realized who had calmed him. He was too slow. The emerald eyes opened sleepily and stared into the onyx. "He was hurting him, Sev-Snape," Harry corrected lazily. His voice was scratchy and deep, dark circles hung below his eyes, and his mind was still clouded from sleep.

"Who was hurting whom?" He asked softly.

"Voldemort was hurting Draco… His father was too. Mr. Malfoy told him that Draco did something bad—I don't know what it was… We have to help him!" He was waking quickly as reality set in. _Voldemort could kill Draco. _

"Do you recall where you were in this… vision?" Severus asked slowly.

"No, I've never been there before… there were books and the floor was faded like there was a rug there but it was gone. There was blood…. A lot of it... And—" Severus stopped listening. He was sifting through all the possible locations that had books and rugs. One place came to mind.

"Malfoy Manor," He whispered, causing Harry to cease speaking immediately.

"Please, Severus, let me go. I have to help him," he pleaded.

"You're in no state to fight anyone."

"I've fought him before," Harry said determinedly.

"And you'd had a proper meal prior to that fight." Harry paled at the realization that Snape knew he wasn't eating. "Yes, I noticed," he commented, noticing the boy's revelation. "He won't kill Draco." Harry looked up with shimmering eyes. "I've been punished by the Dark Lord. He doesn't kill followers unless they deliberately disobey him." Severus knew he was lying, but he also knew that Lucius wouldn't let his only son die by someone else's hand. The thought, though an awful one, almost made him smirk. _Voldemort is safer for Draco than Lucius. _

"Can't we help him somehow?"

"Not until the school year," Severus said solemnly.

"But that's a month away!" Harry cried. It killed Snape to be unable to help his godson, but it almost hurt more that he couldn't help Harry. Severus had always accepted that there were some things out of his control and he just had to wait until he could help to do so. _Harry on the other hand, _Snape thought to himself,_ is so damned determined to help him now. There's nothing we can do now. We? When did it become 'we'? _He shook his head sadly, both at his silent question, and at Harry's statement. Before Snape could open his mouth to shoot Harry down again, a _woosh_ echoed through his chambers. He left Harry's room and walked to the fireplace. What he found shocked him.

Draco lay on his floor, bloody and mangled, but alive. There was a note in a bloodstained envelope, laying on Draco's back. Severus set it on the end table before levitating the blonde to the spare room by Harry's. "Potter," Snape called as he passed the room. The boy stuck his head out and saw his love broken and floating through the air. He followed Severus into the room and watched as the man lowered the boy to the bed. Snape waved his wand, performing several medical tests on Draco. An extremely long sheet of parchment appeared in Harry's hand. It listed every ailment, who administered it, how, and the age Draco was when it happened. Harry scanned it, skimming over the childhood injuries. He stopped when he came across some things that shook him to the core.

_Lack of food 8 days, Draco Malfoy, personal choice, age 13_

He continued reading, looking for more "Draco Malfoy" entries. Harry tried to avoid looking at the "Lucius Malfoy" ones that made up 90% of the list.

_Severe cut to ribcage, Draco Malfoy, Knife, age 15_

_Severe cut to ribcage, Draco Malfoy, Knife, age 15_

_Severe cut to ribcage, Draco Malfoy, Knife, age 15_

_Severe cut to the ankle, Draco Malfoy, knife, age 15_

_Lack of Food 12 days, Draco Malfoy, Personal choice, age 15_

…_.._

_Severe cut to the wrist, Draco Malfoy, Knife, age 16_

_Severe cut to the hip, Draco Malfoy, Knife, age 16_

_Sectumsempra to the chest, Lucius Malfoy, Wand, age 16_

_Broken ribs, Lucius Malfoy, Kick, age 16_

_Concussion, Lucius Malfoy, kick, age 16_

…_.._

The list of self-inflicted injuries continued until the last day they were in Snape's chambers. After that, the curses and injuries from Lucius and Voldemort took over. "Hand me the list, Harry," Severus said softly.

"It starts here," he said, folding the parchment so Snape could only see where Lucius started beating his son.

"Thank you," Snape chocked as he read through the curses. He regretted teaching the Death Eaters 'Sectumsempra' more than ever in that moment.

_Sectumsempra, Lucius Malfoy, Wand, age 16_

_Sectumsempra, Voldemort, Wand, age 16_

_Sectumsempra, Bellatrix Lestrange, Wand, age 16_

_Sectumsempra, Voldemort, Wand, age 16_

_Sectumsempra, Bellatrix Lestrange, Wand, age 16_

_Sectumsempra, Lucius Malfoy, Wand, age 16_

_Crucio, Voldemort, Wand, Age 16_

Severus had to look away as bile rose in his throat. He ran a hand through his hair as he raised his wand and began murmuring the counter-curse. Harry watched as cuts healed, and clean blood went back into Draco's body before his eyes. Snape's hands started shaking and he had to stop the spell. His Godson was hardly healed, but his magic was running low. "Teach me," Harry whispered to him, "Please." Severus looked sadly into the glistening eyes before him. He nodded and told Harry what to do. Harry did as instructed and was amazed to see Draco healing by his hand. After a few minutes, he felt as though 1000 pounds was on his chest, threatening to stop his heart. He looked panickedly at Severus.

"Stop!" He commanded. Harry lowered his wand and stopped the spell. He staggered backwards into Snape, who caught him.

"What happened?"

"You nearly used all your magic," he said softly, handing Harry a bit of chocolate.

"I thought this only worked for Dementor attacks?" He inquired as he nibbled the chocolate.

"Chocolate has many uses," Severus said, almost to himself. Harry nodded and reclined against the wall, staring at his love until he fell asleep. Severus sat beside him and listened to him sleep-talk until he too gave in to slumber.


	11. Chapter 11: Shower

Chapter 11: Shower

Harry and Severus spent the remainder of the night alternating between healing Draco and sleeping. By the time morning came, they were so exhausted they could barely raise their wands. "How is he?" Harry asked Snape with a voice heavy with sleep.

"I think we've done enough for now," he replied before curling into a ball on the floor. Harry wanted to see Draco for himself. He climbed onto the bed beside the blonde and looked at his chest. The cuts and slashed had healed and were now just scars that marred the porcelain flesh. Harry traces a few scars with his index finger before falling asleep beside Draco.

Severus woke with a crick in his neck and an ache in his back. "Bloody wall," he muttered as he struggled to his feet. He looked at the bed to find Draco curled into Harry with a small smile of contentment on his lips. It appeared as Harry was out cold. He casted a spell on Draco to see how his injuries were faring. The parchment that appeared told him that the blonde would recover fully in time. "Sleep well," he whispered to the boys before he slipped out the door. Severus retired to his room and fell asleep before he'd pulled the blanket around him.

Harry tensed as he felt something brush against his ribcage. Looking down, he saw Draco and relaxed. _Wasn't I wearing a shirt when I fell asleep? _He thought as he looked around for it. He spotted it on the floor and remembered through the foggy haze of exhaustion that he'd taken it off to use it as a pillow. Nodding to himself, he snuggled black into Draco and fell asleep once more.

Draco's eyes snapped open as he woke himself from a nightmare. He looked to his side and saw Harry sleeping beside him and smiled. _Aw, he's shivering, _he thought as he pulled the blanket up around the raven-haired boy beside him. Draco nestled himself as close to Harry as he could and stared at the other boy's ribs until he fell back to sleep.

After countless hours of sleeping, Harry pulled himself from Draco's grasp and walked to the kitchen to have a bit of food. He smacked into Severus on his way. "Shit, sorry," he mumbled absentmindedly.

"Five points from," Snape yawned mid-sentence, "Gryffindor," he said sleepily.

"Arse," he replied, still in a sleep induced state of insanity.

"Potter… How's Draco?" Severus asked, somewhat coming to his senses.

"He seemed okay. Probably is hungry," Harry said sleepily.

"I'll start breakfast. Go back and stay by him," he directed.

"Mmmk," he replied, slowly making his way back to Draco.

"Harry!" The blonde said cheerfully as Harry shuffled back in.

"You're awake," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I am, come back to bed… It's all cold without you," he said, patting the bed beside him. Harry crossed the room and laid back down in his spot.

"Mmm, Draco," he purred as he felt the other boy's hands running through his hair. "You're gonna make me fall asleep again," he complained jokingly. Severus opened the door balancing three plates in his arms. "Perfect timing," Harry said, smirking as he took a plate of eggs and bacon. Draco accepted his with a small smile.

"Thanks," they said simultaneously.

"You're welcome," Severus replied as he took a bite of egg and smiled. Once they'd eaten Draco decided to get up and have a shower. As he pushed himself off the bed, his legs gave out.

"Oh fuck," he said as he felt his knees buckle. He braced for the impact but it never came. Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry in front of him, holding him upright. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing the Gryffindor softly. "Thanks," he whispered, grazing his lips across the other boy's cheek.

"You're welcome," Harry replied after a minute. He was dazed by the feeling of Draco pressed so close to him.

"Ahem," came the cough from the back of the room. Harry and Draco spun around guiltily to face their smirking professor.

"I'll help you get to the shower," Harry offered, trying to change the subject.

"Only if you'll stay there with me," Draco replied with a wink. Snape scoffed and gave them both an approving smile.

"Stop it, Draco!" Harry protested as he made eye-contact with Severus.

"Say you'll stay," he said as he grabbed Harry's ass. He gasped and leaned closer to the blonde.

"Okay, okay! I'll stay!"

"Behave," Severus chided as he left them.

They made their way to the bathroom and Harry helped Draco strip. He couldn't help but marvel at the perfectly chiseled body before him. His eyes traveled from the blonde hair to the shimmering eyes, down to his abs. He had to force himself to look back into the boy's eyes to not gaze lower. "Like what you see?" Draco asked with a smirk. Harry nodded, unable to speak. He helped him into the shower and turned on the water to a suitable temperature. Draco tried to assist but he wouldn't let him. Harry leaned into the stream, soaking his shirt as he stole a kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into the shower. Their lips brushed each other as Harry pulled back long enough to take off his soaking wet shirt and jeans. He kissed him again and opened his mouth just enough for Draco's tongue to flick against his. He sighed audibly as the contact sent electric through him.

"No sex in the shower!" Came a muffled call from outside the closed door. Harry and Draco broke apart, their laughter echoed off the shower walls. Harry admired the sparkle in Draco's eyes as he laughed. _It's not there nearly enough, _he thought sadly. Draco was thinking the same thing.

"Come on, let's get you dressed," Harry said softly after a few seconds of quiet. Draco smiled and nodded as Harry picked him up in his arms. He grabbed a towel and handed it to Draco once he set him down.

Harry and Draco found Snape in his library once they were clean and dry. "You two better not have done anything," he said warningly as humour danced in his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that," Draco said cryptically as he leaned into Harry for support. It was a bit frustrating not being able to do things for himself but he was thankful Harry was there to help him out.

"Please take a seat," Severus said kindly. They did so and looked at him expectantly. "Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Isn't there something you'd like to discuss?" Draco asked quietly.

"Not right now, but later," he replied, looking as though he'd aged five years in two seconds. He felt the envelope from the previous night in his back pocket. As soon as he'd read it, he regretted it. _The news can wait until later_, he rationalized as he looked at the two men across form him gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Rollercoaster

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late! I was busy packing and moving into my apartment at university. I promise I'll update more frequently! Thanks for bearing with me and not yelling because I was bad and didn't post chapters! I love you all! As always, please review! :D**

Chapter 12: Rollercoaster

When Severus retired for the night, his chest ached with guilt as the note burned in his pocket. _Harry and Draco were so happy, I couldn't have given this to them now,_ he thought sadly, staring at his bed. He ran his fingertips over the silken sheets and slowly sat upon the edge. The wood creaked with age; Severus didn't mind, the sound comforted him. He pulled out the bloodied letter and read it, nearly entirely by memory. He was shocked at how the words seemed permanently seared into his mind.

_Severus,  
I regret to inform you that your godson is now entirely your responsibility. You see, I found out a bit of interesting information. Draco is gay. Severus, you know perfectly well that I cannot have a gay son, but I also cannot be bothered to kill him. I am aware that you have no qualms against homosexuals, therefore I assume you'll, no doubt, make sure he's fed. I notified the dark lord of this unfortunate development, but he seemed to be unfazed, so much so that I was humiliated at the meeting. And I was quite surprised to not see you there, Severus. Where might you be these days? Perhaps you'll never receive this message in time, pity. Draco is not to return home before the start of lessons. Should he try, he will be incinerated upon his entry. You'll see to it that he does not return home. However, Draco is to return to Hogwarts at the start of term. Should you wittiness him engaging in behaviors in which he should not (according to my rule) you are you inform me at once! Should I learn you have not complied with my terms I shall see to your punishment.  
Lucius Malfoy_

He set the letter on his bedside table with a sigh. While he knew Draco despised his father, he also knew that he would do his best to impress the man. Severus worried what Draco would do to Harry once he learned of the letter. He shuddered. With those thoughts, sleep claimed him. His nightmares ran wild all night.

Harry woke first and rolled over to stare at the blonde angel beside him. Draco's head was nestled on his ribs, his blonde hair tickled Harry's skin. He smiled as he thought about how much blonder his hair looked when it was laying across his pale chest. Harry traced his fingers around the golden locks, taking care to not wake the other boy. Draco sleepily opened his eyes and looked up. "Well good morning," he whispered. "I didn't wake you, did I?" He shook his head and burrowed back into Harry's ribs. "Come on," he said, playfully shoving the blonde off him.

"Noooo," he whined into the sheets as Harry moved away.

"What?" He asked, smirking.

"Stay!" Draco's voice was still muffled by the blankets.

"Fine," Harry said as he climbed into bed and pulled Draco's head onto his chest. "Better?"

"Yes," he said, snuggling into the bony ribs.

"How can you like that? I'm so skeletal," Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Come 'ere," he replied, sitting up and leaning back on pillows. Draco guided Harry's head to his chest and felt him relax into him.

"Oh…. This is nice," he said quietly. Draco just smiled and stroked his hair contentedly.

A knock at the door disturbed them. "Come in!" Draco called. Severus stepped in carrying a tray of food.

"Breakfast," he said slowly, setting the tray on the table next to the blonde.

"Thanks!" They said in unison, Harry still laying on the other boy's chest.

"You're welcome. Once you've finished your breakfast, meet me in the library," Snape said softly as he left. The door clicked behind him as Draco studied the food. He found something incredibly appealing; strawberries. His free hand moved over to the tray and he took the fruit gently in his hand. He held it out to Harry to see and the raven-haired one opened his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah," Draco teased in a whisper, "not yet." He leaned down and took a bite of the strawberry, getting the juice on his lips. Once he swallowed he pressed his lips to his. Harry flicked his tongue out to taste the strawberries on his love's lips. Draco purred as he moved so Harry was beneath him. He trailed kisses from Harry's jaw, down his neck and to his chest. Just as Harry was starting to enjoy the sensation, Draco pulled back. Moments later, something slick was on his chest, sliding around his nipples, down to his stomach and back up. Harry opened his eyes to see Draco covering him in strawberry. He looked at him questioningly but the blonde just smiled and continued his task. Once Draco finished, he got to the fun part. He brought his tongue down in the same path he did the fruit. Harry moaned as he felt his cock grow hard against Draco's leg. "Someone's very excited today," he said, smirking as strawberry juice dripped from his chin. He nipped Harry's collarbone as his nails lightly traced the boy's ribs, his own erection growing. Finally, he couldn't resist anymore. Draco tugged off Harry's plaid, threadbare boxers, marveling at the sight therein. Harry blushed slightly as he admired him. To distract the blonde, he pulled his silky, black, Egyptian cotton boxers down ever so slightly. He traced the blonde hair until it disappeared into the sea of silk. His plan worked, Draco stared at him with desire, as he'd only just remembered what they were about to do. He slid them the rest of the way off and smiled at Harry. "Are you sure you want this?" He nodded. "Positive?" Another nod. "Is this your first time?" Yet another nod. "I won't hurt you," he said softly as Harry recoiled slightly. The Gryffindor smiled and kiss him again. Draco laughed into the kiss as he grabbed Harry's ass, making him gasp. "Ready?"

"For you? Always," he whispered in the blonde's ear. A smile, a true smile, made its way across Draco's face as he reached for his wand. He waved it and Harry felt a cool, slick substance coat him. He shivered. Draco pulled him closer and kissed him once more, his tongue dancing with Harry's. While the Gryffindor was distracted, he stuck a finger in his arse. Harry didn't seem to notice, so he added another. This time, he hissed.

"Doing okay?" Harry nodded. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" He nodded again as Draco maneuvered him to a better position. He was on his hands and knees, his hands splayed beneath. Harry felt Draco's hands caress his shoulders, move down his back, and stop at his hips. Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance and gently entered. The other boy hissed, but said nothing, so the blonde continued inching in as he ran his nails lightly down Harry's back. The Gryffindor clenched his teeth as the Slytherin slipped in, he wanted this. He knew there would be pleasure if he could get through the pain. And he thought something else, _I like the pain._ The thought worried him, but before he had time to think about it, Draco thrust into his prostate. Harry screamed as pleasure and pain surged through him. The Slytherin went faster and faster, their breathing and heart-rates sly-rocketed. Both came simultaneously, screaming each other's names. Draco collapsed beside Harry, still breathing heavily. He pulled the Gryffindor into his lap and cradled his head. Once they had their breath back, he smiled down at him. "Did you like it," he asked, with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I loved it," he purred. "And you," he added, in a whisper, after a few minutes.

"I love you too," Draco said softly, running his fingers though Harry's hair. There was a knot in his throat. That was the first time he'd said those words— to someone that wasn't his mother—and meant them. Harry pulled himself from the blonde's chest and smiled at him. He pressed a kiss to each tear that fell from Draco's eyes.

"Don't cry… what's wrong?"

"I've just never told anyone I love them… and meant it. Except for my mum, but she's gone now."

"I'm sorry," Harry said sadly, pulling Draco to him. "I'm here, I'm not much, but I'm here."

"You're more than I could ask for, Harry," he whispered into the raven hair. Harry hugged him closer.

"And you, me."

After half an hour, the two got up and dressed. They walked to the library where they found Snape with a glass of Firewhiskey. "Isn't it a bit early for that?" Draco asked, smirking. His smirk faded when Severus turned to face them.

"It was the only way I could give you this," he said solemnly, holding out a bloody piece of parchment. Draco took it and read it, his eyes filled with tears. Harry looked at him quizzically and he thrust the no into his hands. He read the letter and put an arm around Draco-the blonde threw it off. Harry recoiled, not knowing what he did. It dawned on him. _Draco still wants to make his father –that bloody bastard—proud. _He turned away from the two Slytherins and stalked to the door. With a final glance, Harry threw open the door and ran. He ran until he collapsed. _Of course he wouldn't want you. Who would want you? No matter where you fucking go, you'll never be loved. You don't deserve to be loved—you're worthless. You're scum. _His mind continued chanting such things until he fainted.

Severus looked at the blonde sadly for several minutes. He was vaguely aware that the door had slammed and Harry left. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

"I don't care what my father thinks," Draco replied in a monotone.

"Don't you? You just threw off Potter's arm without realizing it," he noted.

"Harry," he corrected, looking around. "Where is he?"

"He left."

"What do you mean left?"

Realization started sinking into Severus. "He left, he bolted from the door." Adrenaline was kicking in, forcing his mind to work faster through the sluggish haze of alcohol.

"Shit! Where do you think he went?"

"How should I know?!"

"We have to find him!" Draco practically screamed, running to the door. Snape grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him.

"We haven't a clue where he is. Sit," his instructed, summoning a sobering draught. He downed in and inhaled deeply, enjoying the clearness of his mind. Draco looked up ad in impatiently from his spot on the couch. "Think Draco, where would Harry go?"

"I don't know!" He shouted in exasperation and worry. "I don't know!" Severus opened his mouth to speak but the echo of a scream interrupted him. "Harry!" Draco called helplessly. He turned to Snape with pleading eyes.

"We'll find him," Severus said as he followed Draco through the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Runaway

Chapter 13: Runaway

Draco faced Snape. "Isn't there a spell to locate him or something?!" He screamed in a panic. Severus waved his wand in response, a doe patronus shot from the end of it and galloped off.

"Follow it," he snapped as he started running, Draco at his heels.

Harry woke, confused, at the edge of woods and beside a stream. _Where the hell am I? What happened?_ As soon as he asked himself the question, all the memories came flooding back. "Draco," he mumbled. He sighed and left something hard under him. _My wand! Yes!_ Pleased that he had at least something to use to defend himself, he continued walking upstream. _I can't go back there, _he thought with a plaintive look behind him. Harry came to a breathtakingly beautiful waterfall. He stared in awe as the water cascaded off the mountain side and down into the stream below. The sight was absolutely mesmerizing. Harry went closer and could just make out the shape of a cave behind the sheet of water. He carefully made his way around the pond and found a wet path leading to the cave. Cautiously, he climbed the steep wall, all the while staring into the mouth of the cave. Harry finally hoisted himself into the dark abyss with a grunt and lay on his back, trying to catch his breath. When he could breathe once more, he took in his surroundings. It appeared as though the cave was empty, save a few mice. It was petty dry, considering it was behind a waterfall. He leaned back against the cave wall, staring out though the water. The colours of the area around him blurred through the waterfall. The greens of trees and blue of the sly blended to one. Harry sighed, wishing Draco was there with him.

Draco ran after the doe, Severus close behind. The doe waited for them, but not for long. Severus panted with exhaustion, he knew his godson was exhausted as well but would neither would admit it; not with Harry's life on the line, at least. They trekked over mile after mile. Finally, they reached a waterfall. The doe disappeared through the brilliant sheet of water. Draco stopped dead in his tracks forcing Severus to smack into him. "What? It went into the waterfall! What the hell?!" Draco shouted, ignoring Snape, who had collapsed from fatigue, behind him.

Harry had dozed off. He woke to a shimmery doe staring at him. "Ahh!" He shrieked as he backed up. The doe stepped back as to not frighten him farther. "Sorry," he whispered to her. She bowed to him. He thought this behaviour of a patronus was odd, and he hadn't the slightest clue whose patronus this was. _She seems too kind to belong to an evil wizard, _he pondered as he stared at her.

Draco walked over to the side of the mountain. He scanned the area behind the waterfall until his gaze fell on the cave. "There!" He yelled over the waters roar and started across the slick rocks.

Harry stared at the doe until she disappeared. He could have sworn he heard Draco's voice but quickly shook the thought from his mind. _Why the hell would he be out here anyway? Come to think of it: Where is here? _"Where am I?" He asked the waterfall. "Where am I?!" Harry screamed.

"I don't know, but I'm here with you," a quiet voice said off to his right. He jumped and faced the intruder, wand raised.

"Draco?" He whispered, unmoving.

"Yeah. Harry, it's me," he replied softly, creeping closer.

"Why did you come here?"

"To find you… Would you get that out of my face?" He asked, gesturing to Harry's wand.

"Sorry," he replied, as he pocketed it.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like I did," Draco said with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I was so worried I'd lost you. You ran… You were gone… I—" he choked off. Harry moved closer and tentatively embraced the blonde. Draco clung to him tightly. "Please don't run away again. Please," he begged.

"I'll make you a deal," Harry said seriously.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You don't hit me and I don't run away," he said sadly.

"Deal." Draco took Harry's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. Ever. Harry, you mean so much to me…" Harry leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He could taste the salt of his and Draco's tears on his lips.

When they broke apart, Draco put his arm around Harry and led him back to where Severus was waiting. "So you deiced to stand, Sev?" He asked snarkily.

"It would appear so," he growled. Harry cautiously approached Severus. "Yes, Potter?"

"I-I-I'm sorry for running away. I shouldn't have left your manor. I just… Draco… and…-"

"I know. You're forgiven, Harry," he replied softly, putting an arm around the terrified child. Harry trembled in his grasp, but appreciated the affection. "Let's go," Severus said after a few minutes. Harry blushed, let go, and retreated to the comfort of Draco's arm. The blond rubbed his back as he followed him back to Snape's home.

When they arrived, Draco and Harry fell into their usual seats on the couch and Harry's gaze fell on the note. "What are we going to do?" He whispered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"…What are we going to do about this? This stupid letter and your father and us! Do you still want to be with me?" He asked pathetically. Severus watched from the corner of the room. It seemed as though Draco and Harry had forgotten about him.

"Of course I still want you," Draco replied, taking both of Harry's hands in his. "We'll figure this out, Harry. We will. I don't care what he thinks. I love you."

"But—"

"No, listen to me Harry, I love you. I love you so much that my body burns when you're gone, my head spins and you're the only thing on my mind. When I thought you were gone, I thought I was going to die simply to be with you. I know we haven't exactly been friends or… lovers for very long. But I do love you and I can't imagine my life without you. I loved you from afar all those wasted years before now. Don't you understand?! I can't survive without you by my side!" He exclaimed as tears slid down Harry's cheeks. Draco straightened and blushed when he realized how much he had just revealed about himself. "Harry, please, say something."

"I love you too. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough… I'm sorry I ran away. I—"

"You could have stopped at 'I love you,'" he said softly.

"I love you," Harry said as he snuggled into Draco's chest.

"And I you." Draco paused as he remembered Severus was in the room. "Sev?" Harry turned to face his potion's professor as well, his blush revealed that he'd forgotten he was there as well.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Will you… protect us?"

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry this is so late. University has been brutal lately and I'm having a few health problems. I love you all and I hope you keep reading even though I've been sucking at updating lately. I love reviews! **


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner

Chapter 14: Dinner

"I'll do my best," Severus said solemnly as he walked over to the couch. He sat and stared at the two boys before him. _The king of the Slytherins and the king of the Gryffindors curled up together on my couch, I never thought I'd see this in a million years, _Snape thought to himself. He wanted so badly to help them but didn't want to compromise his position as a spy. Severus was risking more than he knew just by having Harry in his manor.

"Thank you," they replied in unison, looking extremely relieved.

"I need you both to understand that when school resumes, it is imperative that you both keep up appearances. With me and with each other."

"We have to go back to hating each other?" Harry asked sadly. While he didn't display his emotions for all to see, he also wasn't a fan of hiding what he truly wanted… and what he truly wanted now was Draco.

Severus sighed, "Yes. As I'm sure you're aware, Mr. Potter, I'm a Death Eater. Young Draco here is in line to be one soon," he said with a disapproving glare at the blonde.

"You know I only did that for my father," he snapped, protectively putting an arm around Harry.

"I am aware," Snape said softly.

"Is there any way we can still meet?" Harry inquired, trying to direct the attention to something other than Death Eaters.

"Perhaps the Room of Requirement could be of service?" Severus mentioned cryptically. "But as I was saying, I have to appear to hate you, Potter, because if I don't, the children of the Dark Lord's followers will inform their parents that I've been going easy on The-Boy-Who-Lived—"

"Which will end horribly," Draco finished, sparing Harry gruesome details.

"Thank you," Severus muttered, slightly sarcastically.

"Not a problem," the blonde replied with a small smirk. Harry watched as the two fell into old roles with ease.

"Damn this'll be hard," Harry grumbled.

"For you," the Slytherins said simultaneously. Harry sighed loudly and Draco pulled him back into his lap.

"Get a room," Severus said, feigning disgust. Draco kissed Harry lightly just to spite the Potions master. "I have potions to brew, when I return, there should be none of…that," he concluded as he disappeared though the door. Harry and Draco started laughing as soon as the end of his black robes slipped out of sight. "Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you," he called from the hall, making them laugh harder.

"Maybe you are a Slytherin at heart," Draco said, nudging Harry gently with his elbow.

"Shut up!" He smirked. They talked for a few hours until Severus came back. He looked utterly exhausted and retired to his room without dinner. Draco and Harry thought little of it until their stomachs were growling. "I'll cook something," Harry offered. He hated cooking for the Dursleys; they always told him his cooking was awful.

"How can I help?" Draco inquired as they got off the sofa.

"Well first… we have to figure out what's here, then what to make," Harry replied as he opened a pantry door. "Woah…" The thing was stocked from floor to ceiling with anything and everything Harry could need, the same was true for the fridge and freezer. "What're you in the mood for?" He asked Draco.

"I could really go for some steak," he replied, not really paying attention to what that meant. Harry silently grabbed everything he would need and went out to the grill. "You know you could just use magic, right?" Draco asked.

"Aren't there restrictions? Y'know, no magic outside Hogwarts or whatever?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah, but do you really think they can sense anything through Severus's wards? No!" He answered his own question.

"That may be true, but I like making them the muggle way, it's fun!" He insisted. Draco watched patiently as the meat seared before him. His mouth watered as the pink turned to brown and Harry put the meat on plates to tent. "What else are we having?"

"Oh shit, I forgot there was more to this dinner thing," he said as he laughed.

"Right… corn?"

"That works, I can make it," Draco said as he waved his wand and the corn was ready.

"Cheaters never prosper," Harry chided. The blonde stuck his tongue out as he scooped the corn into a nice, fancy bowl, a bit spilled onto the table. "See?" Harry asked confidently.

"Oh shut up!" Draco replied with a smirk.

"So steak and corn, lovely combination, don't you think?"

"Absolutely brilliant," he said as he laughed. Harry set the table as Draco left the room. He came back later, carrying something under his arm.

"What's that?" Harry inquired.

"Just a little something special," he replied, as he showed Harry the bottle. It was an expensive bottle of wine. "I stole it from my father a few summers ago. Unfortunately, I took it to Hogwarts where McGonagall found and confiscated it."

"Tough luck!"

"Yeah, but then Snape took it from her and well, kept it here for me. I think this is a brilliant night to open it, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Harry replied enthusiastically, even though he'd ever had alcohol in his life.

"To us!" Draco announced, holding his glass before him and out ot Harry.

"To us!" Harry repeated as he clinked his glass on Draco's and took a sip.

They ate in nearly complete silence, each too focused on his food to attempt small talk. Harry finished his glass and Draco refilled it, topping off his own too. This continued until Draco felt his own pleasant buzz and re-corked the wine. Fortunately, or unfortunately… the bottle magically refilled itself when it got low. Their meal completed, Harry stood up from the table—or tried to. He staggered to the right a bit before falling flat on his ass. Draco snorted as he made his way over to help his angel back on his feet. Harry laughed from his place on the ground. Once his was on his feet again, the world started spinning and he leaned on Draco for support. "Wee bit tipsy there, Harry?" He asked, knowing full well the guy was hammered.

"Maaaayyyybeeee jjjjuuuussssss'aaaa bit, Draaaaaaaayyyy," Harry slurred as he took Draco's hand.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Harry blindly followed Draco to his room. The blonde helped him into bed and turned to go clean up their mess from dinner, but Harry called him back to the bed.

"Ssstttaaaaaaayyyyy Draaaaayyy," he sang, looking at his love. Draco returned, and Harry tried to kiss him, but fell fast asleep before their lips touched.

"Sleep well my angel," Draco whispered as he stroked the midnight hair.


End file.
